


Chocolate and Anniversary

by KirbApple



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, P5R Spoilers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbApple/pseuds/KirbApple
Summary: It's the annual get-together of the Phantom Thieves, and everyone must bring a dish. Struggling to overcome his weakness, Goro messages a close friend.[Stopped Meditating, Started Screaming]Do you know how to make chocolates?[Ellagance]Of course! Would you like me to come over give you a few pointers?[Stopped Meditating, Started Screaming]I would appreciate it
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008366
Kudos: 11





	Chocolate and Anniversary

The sun shone through the snow-like blinds of the shared apartment, its rays gently kissing the mahogany island that rested in their kitchen. Contrasting the gentle rays of the sun, the kitchen could only be described as a disaster, pots, pans and bowls were scattered everywhere, cocoa powder caked the walls, and the tables. To put it simply, Goro Akechi was at a loss, disadvantaged against his greatest rival, the kitchen.  
As though a prayer from heaven had been answered, a red-headed angel decided to make her entrance, descending on the coca crusted kitchen, ready to make her decree. Gently, the angel ran her finger across the kitchen sink, lifting her stained finger to her head. She opened her mouth, ready to pass her judgment, “It looks like a tornado waltzed in here and took your husband with it,” Sumire Yoshizawa exclaimed, “I can see why you texted me now, but don’t worry Goro, I think is still salvageable!” Sumire paused, “but first, we should clean this up, it’ll make it easier to cook the chocolate for the get-together later.”  
Tomorrow would mark the five year anniversary of the creation of the Phantom Thieves, where the thieves, no matter what point they were at in their lives, would meet together at Leblanc and celebrate their friendship by bringing in various dishes and watching a movie together. This year, it was Futaba’s turn to pick, and naturally, she had chosen Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. Surprisingly, even five years later, the show was still running, with the most recent installment titled, “Phoenix Ranger Featherman: Dino Fury.”  
In order to properly prepare for the fifth anniversary, Futaba had enlisted the help of her surrogate brother, and Goro’s husband, Ren. Typically, Ren would be the one in charge of bringing a dish to the party, but due to his absence, it was left to Goro to make a dish to bring to the thieves. After skimming through various recipes, Goro eventually chose chocolate, it’s instructions were simple, and the ingredients were limited, how hard could it be? Three burnt pans later, and one text to Sumire, Goro concluded that making chocolate was hard, very hard.  
…  
“And, just like that, we’re done!” Sumire smiled, “You just have to be a little more patient with what you’re cooking. If the instructions say medium-low heat, use medium-low heat!”  
Scratch that, making chocolates wasn’t hard at all, all it took was Sumire smacking his hand away from the burner, to produce the coveted chocolate ichor. Goro placed the chocolate into an ice tray and laid it carefully into the freezer.  
Sumire continued, “Though I don’t know how you managed to cake the entire kitchen with cocoa powder, but, at this point, I’m too afraid to ask.”  
During his first attempt, Goro had not measured anything. Instead, he dumped an entire box of cocoa powder into the pan, and the powder spilled everywhere as Goro attempted to put out the now burning pan.  
Looking around the kitchen, it now complemented the gentle kiss of the sun on the mahogany table, the walls had been restored to their comforting blue, the dishes were out of sight, and the tables shone so brightly that Goro swore he could see his own reflection in their ebony cement.  
Just as Sumire was about to leave, Goro gave her a small smile, “Thank you for your help, Sumire, had you not responded, I would have had to settle for buying store-bought chocolates.”  
“It was absolutely no big deal! I was glad to help!” Sumire waved, “see you at the party!” with that she shut the door, and Goro retired to his bed.  
…  
Leblanc looked mostly as it normally did, the wooden aesthetic and comforting atmosphere made the place feel almost like a second home to Goro. Futaba and Goro’s Featherman merch was laid in various nooks of the store, with a banner in the middle of the store that read, “Go! Go! Fifth Anniversary!” A little tacky, but it gets the job done. Goro took a seat next to the bar table, Sojiro already preparing his favorite blend. As Sojiro placed the cup down he said, “you’re here earlier than normal, Ren’s upstairs if you want to go wake him up.” Goro took a sip of his drink, perfect as usual, and nodded, “After I finish drinking I’ll head up, but first I’d like to enjoy this cup before the rest of the thieves pile in. After all, it’s been a while since I last had a chance to visit, social work’s been busier than normal lately.”  
After savoring the last few drops of the blend, Goro made his way upstairs. The attic, as though by some unspoken rule, was the exact same as it was five years ago, not a single thing was out of place, even the old CRT was still resting next to the rusted couch.  
Toward the wall of the attic, lied the ebony-haired man, still beautiful and as lively as ever, time was no hindrance to Ren, as it only sharpened his features, refining them as the years passed. Goro smoothly strode toward his husband, still deep in slumber, kneeled down, and tenderly rubbed Ren’s face.  
Ren’s eyes gently flicked open, his eyelashes rubbing against Goro’s finger. “Good morning darling,” Goro gently smiled, “the thieves will be stopping by soon, you should get dressed.”  
Ren shifted upwards into a sitting position and kissed his husband. Once they parted, Ren quickly got dressed and returned back to the bed. The two simply sat there for some time, content to just be next to each other before Ren spoke up, “so what did you decide to make for the party today, honey?” Ren paused, “I hope it wasn’t too hard.”  
“No it wasn’t too bad, I texted Sumire after the third attempt and we sorted it out rather quickly,” Goro replied. “There is some in the freezer downstairs if you’d like some early.”  
Ren smiled, “I would love to have some.” as he made his way quickly down and up the stairs. Chocolate in hand, Ren took a bite, the dark chocolate’s bitterness was complimented by a gentle sprinkle of almonds and honey. Ren swallowed, “Yep, already the best dish of the night, no contest, you’ve blown all your rivals out of the water already.”  
Goro laughed, “you aren’t getting me in that kitchen again, but I’m glad.”  
The bell from below rang as voices began to travel their way up the stairs. Goro turned toward his husband, chocolate staining his lips, and kissed him, one last time before the festivities began, “I love you” he said as they parted.  
Beaming brighter than the gentle sun, Ren smiled, “I love you too.”


End file.
